Secrets Kept
by ColeTurnerFan
Summary: I got bored with all the stories on FanFiction that came up with all manner of different ways for Chris not to keep his secrets so I thought it would be new, different, interesting where he actually manages to keep all of his secrets. Enjoy.
1. Chris Crossed Jump Jump

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Charmed, nor do I own anything associated with Charmed. I'm only borrowing them, because I love Charmed. Although I do own any of the story I make up, & all characters I make up.

Summary: Chris actually keeps all of his secrets. Starting at Season six episode number 10 "Chriss-Crossed" minus the Piper freeze

Author's Note: I got bored with all the stories on FanFiction that came up with all manner of different ways for Chris not to keep his secrets so I thought it would be new, different, & interesting where he actually manages to keep all of his secrets. Enjoy.

Review: Please do, as long as it's not flaming, & helpful criticism is as always welcomed.

Archive: Please don't, unless you ask me first.

* * *

Secrets Kept

Chris-Crossed Jump Jump

Chris talking to Bianca asking her "You really expect me to jump into this thing like before ?"

Bianca shakes her head _'No'_ responding with "Not without a fight, no"

"How can you be so cold ?" says Chris sighing & steps away from her. He takes a few steps toward the window, then turns to look accusingly at Bianca "How can you just stand there and pretend like we never meant anything to each other ?"

"I don't have a choice" Bianca says adding "Neither do you"

"Bianca ...please don't do this. Don't give up on everything that we fought for" Chris begs & pleads "Don't give up on everything so many have fought for, and died for"

For a briefest moment, Bianca's cold demeanor slips, saying quietly "I'm not. I'm just hoping we can find another way" Bianca looks away, then when she looks back at Chris, she's all business again asking "Um...ready ?" resigned Chris says nothing. Bianca turns to the wall

Just then, the Charmed Ones orb into the room "Hey ! Future girl" Piper says, Bianca turns around. Piper throws the vial at her. The athame appears in Bianca's hand, she hurls it toward Piper & shimmers out in one smooth motion. The athame breaks the vial mid flight on its path to Piper. Piper waves her hand & freezes the athame just as Bianca shimmers in front of Piper. She picks the athame out of the air, turns around & holds it against Piper's throat, very surprised Piper says "Oh !"

"You were saying ?" Bianca says

Phoebe being very impressed says despite herself "Wow. She is good" Paige takes a step forward

Piper stops her, waving her off "Ah ah !" says Piper not being able to fully speak

"I can kill her in half the time it takes you to even think about it" Bianca says nonchalantly

"Yeah, well, we still have enough potion to vanquish you, and your sorry ass" states Paige

"Maybe, maybe. But then you really will have to hope the Power of Two will do, won't you, Paige ?" Bianca asks looking at Paige still holding the athame at Pipers throat, & upon seeing the look on Paige's face says "Oh, you'd be surprised what's in the history books. Now, put the vials down slowly !" both Phoebe & Paige put the vials down on the floor as they are told not having much of a choice

"Bianca, don't. Let her go, and I promise I'll go with you" says Chris

Paige looking at Chris asking him "Chris, what are you doing ?"

"If you kill her, there won't be a future for either one of us to go back to, and you know it"

"What are you talking about ?" asks Phoebe looking at Chris

"You'll see if you live long enough" responds Bianca for Chris, Bianca lets Piper go. She steps back toward the wall

"Piper, freeze them !" commands Paige, but Piper doesn't freeze them stunned momentarily

"Let's go" Chris says looking at Bianca, then turning back looking at Charmed Ones antagonistically says "I'm leaving"

"What ?" asks Phoebe

"So that's it ? Your just going to leave ?" says Piper turning a statement into a question, finding her voice, but no other motion

"I don't have a choice" Chris shrugs his shoulders "She's stripped my powers" with a wave of Bianca's hand, the time portal opens. Both of them turn to walk through the portal, Chris taking Bianca's hand. Piper, Phoebe, & Paige as they step through watch not even looking back as he walks in & the time portal closes slowly behind them "Looks like Leos going to have to fix that floor board without me"

* * *

The Manor (Attic)...

"There's got to be a spell in here somewhere" says Phoebe flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows

Paige tilts her "To take us to the future I don't think so"

"Bianca could do it. We should be able to do it. How did she do it ?" asks Phoebe

Paige shrugs her shoulder with what seems to be a real blond moment "We just don't know how"

Twiddling her fingers on the arm of the chair Piper is sitting in, she asks "How did we do it five years ago ?"

Leo pacing back & forth upon a creaky old floor board "Thee Elders made that happen remember" Leo states

"Well your an Elder now. Make it happen" Piper says

"That was a unique situation" responds Leo still pacing

"This isn't ?" asks Paige

"Hey I don't like this either" raising his arms slightly defensively responds Leo "Don't you think I want to save him to ?"

Upon hearing the floor board an idea dons upon Piper "Leo ?"

Leo asks "What ?"

"Fix the floor board" says Phoebe catching on to what Piper is thinking

"Who ? What ?" asks Leo getting confused

"Maybe his trying to tell us something" states Paige all three on the same wave length now

"Maybe. Maybe that's where Bianca was taking him to the attic in the future" says Piper looking down at the floor board

Walking towards where Piper is now looking down at the floor board herself Phoebe asks "But that would still be there in the future wouldn't it ?"

Answering for Piper "Yeah. Unless we fixed it" Paige says

"Or used it to send him something. Something that he needed" responds Piper

Tilting her head slightly Phoebe asks "Like what ?"

"His powers" answers Paige

"His Whitelighter powers" says Piper

* * *

The Attic (Five Minutes Later)

Chris crash lands through the time portal, standing up brushing himself off "Nice spell ladies" genuinely complementing them

"Yeah but we just put it in like two minutes ago" says Phoebe

"Yeah well you see" Leo says going on to try to explain time travel to Phoebe "The way time travel works is..."

Phoebe shakes her head "Yeah I really don't want to know I already have a little headache. Thanks anyway"

"You have some serious explaining to do young man" Piper says in mom tone on Chris, not even realizing its mom tone

"Umm..." Chris says, almost cringing back, but steadying himself then asking looking confused yet not really confused at all "About what ?"

"Why did the time portal take you to our attic ?" asks Piper still using mom tone, & using mommy power even though she doesn't know why shes using it on Chris

"Yeah" Chris shrugs cringing a little noticeably this time "About that..." letting it hang in the air ever so slightly "Sorry..." shrugging his shoulders

Phoebe, then Paige, then Piper finishes the rest for him "But you..." "...Can't tell..." "...Us, future consequences..." all three say in unison "...And all !"

Smiling walking over to Piper, Phoebe, & Paige tapping them all on the shoulders in turn "Now your catching on" Chris orbs away before they can ask anything else

"You get your ass back here right now young man !" shouts Piper to no avail "I know you can hear me"

"I hate it when he does that" Phoebe says

"Me to" states Paige

"I third that" Piper angrily states


	2. Halliwell In A Bottle

Secrets Kept

Halliwell In A Bottle

At P3

Chris walks into the backroom of P3, but before the door can shut behind him, Phoebe slips into the room "Hey" Chris turns around Phoebe shuts the door behind herself

"Hey back" says Chris staring awkwardly at Phoebe then asks "So, did you come here to kick me out ?"

"Uh, no, actually...I came here to ask you a question. A very serious question"

Shrugging his shoulders "Whats that ?"

"I need you to be honest with me. No games. No running away. Just the plain and simple truth"

Chris nods his head slightly "Okay"

Phoebe takes a very deep breath then exhales before asking "Are you Wyatt's little brother ?"

Chris is shocked & slack jaw, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. He gets hit hard, but quickly recovers looking away for the briefest of moments contemplating his answer, then finally gives into the truth "Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time" Phoebe nods her head, Chris thinking to himself _'I should have figured Phoebe would figure me out'_

* * *

Flash Forward The Manor (Kitchen)...

"I'm sorry Phoebe, but I'm running the show, and I realize now your just too much of a liability for me. I wish for Piper and Leo to sleep together tonight, and for you to forget everything you have learned about me"

Phoebe bobs her head, but does nothing not liking what Chris just tried to wish for, but being unable to do anything about it one way or the other "Master that's two wishes, and not one wish" not liking the fact of having to call Chris master either one little bit

Thinking about which wish he wants done first carefully, then decides "In that case I wish for my mom and dad to sleep together tonight"

Completely unwilling, Phoebe puts her hands together, nods her head & blinks. Coming from the manor of the sitting room there are two very loud thuds. Phoebe tries to rush to the sitting room but Chris stops her "I have another wish"

"Yes. Master" responds Phoebe not knowing who she is more annoyed & agitated at herself for not being able to do anything, or Chris for putting her in this position then slightly "Okay I really wish I didn't have to do that" Phoebe says out loud

"But you do" says Chris "And your to much of a loose cannon for me. I wish for you to forget everything you have learned about me over the last week"

Phoebe having no choice but to obey claps her hands together, nodding her head blinks. Her face goes blank, & she looks down at her clothes "WHAT !..." but before she can finish her sentence she turns into a funnel of blue smoke that rises & zooms into the bottle.

"Alright" says Chris "Now that, that's token care of to the loud noise" walking into the conservatory looking at his mom & dad fast asleep & snoring. Holding the genie bottle eye level "I got tricked" he says all to not pleased

* * *

Courtship None In Sight (Underworld)...

"Look Seer !" says Chris angry "I'm in dire straits here"

"I can't help you" responds the Seer "I predict the future. I do not, I repeat do not do hook-ups !" the Seer angrily states "Find a fucking Cupid"

"For the last fucking time" says Chris his voice rising "I can't trust a cupid not to report it to Leo. For that matter I can't trust you, but at least I know your not going to report me to Leo so get in the fucking program !"

"Now you look !" standing up walking towards Chris pointing her finger "I DO NOT DO LOVE !"

Chris throws his potion at her feet, she goes into a light green blob of goo, before turning into steam "Shit. Fuck. Shit" Chris says cussing up a storm orbing away to his backroom at P3 still banned by Piper his mom from entering the manor.

"Now how the fuck am I going to get Piper and Leo to have sex" Chris says out loud, a little to loudly for his own tastes looking around paranoid. Pacing around in the small backroom of P3. Kicking at his make shift bed, then tossing it up with his hands getting more frustrated by the minute. Not regretting his choice with Phoebe she would have broken down & told everyone eventually, & thus ruined his plans. Not to mention what sort of consequences that might have brought upon the future.

"But now" he says to himself "I'm cluster fucked" thinking better of it speaking to himself "No. Make that proper fucked"

Clarence knocks on the backrooms door asking "Chris are you alright ?"


	3. Courtship None In Sight

Secrets Kept

Courtship None In sight

Taking long slow deep breaths inhaling, exhaling slowly before answering Clarence making sure his voice is level before answering "Yeah. I'm alright"

"May I come in ?" asks Clarence

"Sure" says Chris thinking to himself _'Why not I'll just talk to the janitor, and not get born beautiful, just fucking beautiful'_

Clarence steps in whistling when he sees the mess that Chris just did "Man oh man looks like a hurricane rolled through here"

"Sorta did" responds Chris calming himself

"What are you still doing here ?" asks Clarence, then states "Thought you would be out and about by now"

"To be bluntly honest" says Chris "I'm sorta busy right now so if you don't mind"

"Oh I don't say I do mind" responds Clarence looking at Chris's full garbage can

"Oh" says Chris "By all means then"

"Although I think I'll just be leaving the rest of the hurricane for you" says Clarence

"That's not a problem" states Chris

Asking this time concerned "Are you sure your alright Chris ?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I just...I just probably need to eat, and get some rest" responds Chris

"What you need to do is get out of this hole, get some sun" says Clarence then says "Live a little, enjoy the beautiful day out" throwing the used garbage bag into his garbage can, then replacing it with a new garbage bag

"Believe me when I say, I'm trying" Chris says

"You do that" responds Clarence taking one last look around at the hurricane then leaving himself, shaking his muttering to himself "Youngsters these days"

Chris senses something is happening to him looking down at his hand opening & closing his fist as he looks at it. Chris orbs to the manors attic Phoebe & Paige turn around startled having discussed the Darklighter who attacked Piper & Leo.

"Chris" says Paige "The ban is still on you know"

Chris doesn't say anything at first, but then says "Yeah I know" being less aggressive then his usual self & more thoughtful

Phoebe takes a careful look at Chris noticing how different he looks asking "Chris are you alright ?"

Paige now takes notices what Phoebe is noticing "Yeah..." saying "You don't look so good my man"

"I have the strangest feeling, like...I don't know. It's really hard to explain, but it feels like I'm...I'm floating ? Like I'm not really here, you know ?" to answer Phoebe question, thinking to himself _'I must really look bad'_ the point of two people asking in this short amount of times if his okay or not, having not missed him

"That doesn't sound to good" states Phoebe

Paige says "Yeah. You should take a seat" both of them looking at Chris with concern

* * *

Later On (Foyer Of Manor)...

Paige & Phoebe orb into the dining room "Look, I'm telling you, I felt Piper, as if she were standing right next to me" says Phoebe sternly standing defensively

"But she wasn't" says Paige taking a defensive stance as well

"Uh. Phoebe. Paige" says Chris both Phoebe & Paige turn to look at Chris walking down the stairs towards them

"Did your rest help ?" asks Phoebe knowing it didn't because he looks the same if not worse then before

"I don't think it did" responds Chris, he pulls out his left hand from his pocket & shows them his transparent arm, slowly disappearing from existence with each passing moment. Paige & Phoebe's eyes widen at the sight.

"Um" says Paige almost speechless but not quite "That's not good"

"Great just great" says Phoebe "Our Whitelighter is fading out of existence for whatever reason, and Piper and Leo are off in never never land somewhere"

* * *

Even More Later On (Living Room Of Manor)...

Chris walks through one of the walls. He's fully transparent now. He realizes what he's just done & shudders at the thought. He looks at his transparent hands saying to himself "This is ohhh so not good" hearing a familiar, friendly voice behind him Chris turns around "Clarence ?"

"It's almost time, Chris" says Clarence, then saying "I've...come for you"

"Who are you ?" Chris asks

"Someone who was sent to make this...easier for you" responds Clarence

Confused Chris asks "This ? What do you mean ? This ?"

"Ohhh" says Clarence "I think you know"

Donning realization hits like a ton of bricks Chris "You're an Angel of Death"

"Yours is a unique situation, Chris...one which requires special handling. That's why I wanted to meet you early, so you could get to know me, trust me. There's really nothing to be afraid of" says Clarence extends his hand out to Chris

Chris is acting really deeply defensive now saying "Yeah. That's easy for you to say"

"Don't fight it, Chris. It'll only make it more difficult for you"

"No. Forget that" says Chris walking past Clarence & heads for the stairs angry Chris says "All right ? I still got time. You stay away from me" Chris rushes up the stairs as Clarence watches. Chris walks into the attic "Sorry, I don't mean to be pushy, or interrupt, but..."

They both look up & see Chris completely transparent now "Oh boy" says Phoebe

"What I want to know is why are you going transparent to begin with" asks Paige

"I must have changed my past" says Chris then thinking better of it "Or my future more then I thought"

"Dooon't even start that shit" says Phoebe getting a headache even from minor time travel talk

"We've got to say this spell to get Piper and Leo back..." says Paige

Phoebe steps in & finishes for Paige "Then we'll work on your problem" Chris sighs clearly frustrated, but he knows he really doesn't have no choice but to wait for them to finish what they are doing

Paige reads from a piece of paper & chants "Sister spirit, we call to thee, cross on over so we may see" they both wait for something to happen, Chris disappears from in front of their very eyes

* * *

Ghostly Plane (Eery Attic)...

Chris appears in front of Piper & Leo. Pipers eyes are closed, but Leo sees him "Chris ?"

Piper opens her eyes & sees Chris too. He's looking around the attic noting where he is, & knowing why he's there, then looking down at himself, Piper says "Not exactly who I was going for, but I guess it'll work I guess"

Talking to Chris Leo asks "What are you doing here ?"

Chris's eyes rise from looking down at himself, to looking at them then he says "Ceasing to exist, I think" Chris disappears from Piper & Leos sight

* * *

Normal Attic...

Chris appears before Phoebe & Paige, Phoebe asks "What happened ? Where'd you go ?"

"I just saw Piper and Leo" Chris says Phoebe motions for him to continue "Their in the Ghostly Plane"

"Great" says Paige sarcastically

"You've got to ask them how to get them back" says Phoebe, Chris disappears

* * *

Eery Attic...

Chris reappears before Leo & Piper, Leo says "Ask him"

Piper turns around to look at Chris, then asks him concern deep in her voice for reasons unknown her maternal instinct kicking into over drive "what are you talking about ? What do you mean _'ceasing to exist'_ ?"

Chris sighs being all business, knowing that his Moms life, his Aunts lives, & the Charmed Ones lives as a whole are more valuable then his own "No time to explain. I'm a connection to your sisters, and they want to know how to get you guys back"

* * *

Normal Attic...

Chris appears before Phoebe & Paige speaking fast "They think somebody made a portal for the Darklighter to pass through"

"Somebody who ?" asks Phoebe, but before he can answer, Chris sees something behind them. Darklighters orb into the attic. Chris shouts out a warning to them "Darklighters !"

Phoebe asks "What ?" they turn around to face the two Darklighters in the attic, both of them duck behind the couch before the Darklighters can fire their posion tipped arrows at them. Both Phoebe & Paige quickly grab their back up potions now standing up throwing the potion vials at the two Darklighters, both of them find there marks & the Darklighters are vanquished in a wall of fire & smoke. They both step out behind the couch, Phoebe says "Piper's not here anymore. I can't sense her"

"It's too late..." Chris says "For me" they both turn & can barely see Chris anymore saying echoey "Take care" & with that, Chris vanishes completely

"Chris ?" asks Paige

* * *

Ally Way Where Piper & Leo Disappeared...

Chris appears & solidifies in the alley. He raises his arms high above his head & gives a triumphant shout "Yes ! I'm back !" Piper looks at him, confused

Phoebe looks at Chris confused two, & asks "Wait. I thought you vanished ?" thinking it odd he materializes just when Piper & Leo gets back, also getting a brief flash of memory that happens too fast for her to grasp onto. Leo sighs, his strength giving out on him as he slowly collapses to the ground.

"I did" Chris says still exceedingly happy "I'll explain later" an explanation that never happens later, & never will come later, Leo falls backward Piper says "Oh. Ho ho !"

Phoebe says very concerned "Paige, come on, quick. We got to get him to Gideon" Paige steps forward, grabs both Piper & Leo then orbs them out of the alleyway

* * *

Backroom P3...

Chris looks at himself in the mirror as he puts his shirt on, Clarence steps into view "Looking good"

Chris turns around facing Clarence asking "Whoa...wait. What are you still doing here ?"

Clarence says "Don't worry. You're fine. I just wanted to say...good luck"

"Thanks" says Chris with what is now curiosity in his voice "Hey...just out of curiosity, why did you tell me all that stuff about...living life and enjoying my day if you were coming for me all along ?"

"Just in case I wasn't leaving with you. You've been given a second chance, Chris. Don't waste it" Clarence turns & walks out. Chris watches him go & sees Clarence disappear in a white flash of bright light.

* * *

Underworld (Ithid Demons Lair, Following On A Lead)...

"How can a demon infiltrate Magic School ?" responds Chris to the Ithid "Magic School has all sorts of spells and wards protecting it from evil"

"I don't know" responds the Ithid "All I know is that the demon your looking for the one that turns Wyatt evil operates out of Magic School" the Ithid grins showing his fanged teeth, having point tipped ears, sky blue skin, with long flowing pure white almost transparent hair "My resources are solid. Period" says the Ithid leaving no room for debate, the Ithid being a type of demon who trades, buys, & sells information

"Then how !" asks Chris being persistent

"And I say again..." responds the Ithid "I don't know" Ithids usually having very short life spans then other demons, & even ever so often the Powers That Be do not like how well the Ithids do what they do, but this one having unusually long life span for an Ithid

Chris starts pacing, getting highly agitated working himself up into a frenzy "Would you please stop doing that ?" asks the Ithid nicely "Your getting me paranoid. All you have to do is just simply work through the problem !"

* * *

The Manor Dining Room (Piper, Phoebe, & Paige sitting down at the table eating dinner)...

Piper stands up "I have news" both Phoebe & Paige looking at her expectedly "I'm pregnant again"

"How ?" asks Phoebe "I mean not how how, but you know what I mean"

"When, and with whom ?" asks Paige

Sitting back down "When me and Leo were in the Ghostly Plane me and him sorta you know" Piper says getting defensive "It's all really very complicated"

"Rii-iight" says Paige "Congratulations on having another bun in the oven"

"Wait a minute" states Phoebe then asking "Have you told Leo yet ?"

"No not yet" says Piper "And I'm not going to either his got enough to worry about up there" looking upwards when she says that

"Congratulations honey" says Phoebe standing up to hug Piper, then sitting back down "Whats the name going to be ?"

"Haven't decided yet" Piper flatly states

"Which brings me to a problem" says Phoebe "Sense we're all here. At the ally way when I had asked how did he return to existence he said he'd explain later, he hasn't"

"Of course he hasn't" responds Piper "That's because he specializes in lies, and deception which is why the ban is still on, and going strong"

"But there's more to it then just that I could have sworn I got a flash of memory, but it was too short for me to grab onto anything" says Phoebe

"You think Chris messed with your memory somehow ?" asks Paige, Phoebe just simply nods her head

"Ahh hum" comes from the door way all three sisters turn to find Chris leaning against the door way having no idea how much he might have heard, Chris stands up strait "Sorry to interrupt, but I got a new lead best so far" all three sisters glaring at him, Chris just simply states this "I don't care if you don't trust me, I don't care if you don't like, I don't care if you don't respect me, as a matter of fact I don't even care if hate me" Chris says lying through his teeth to them out right on the last part "All I came here to the past to do is to stop Wyatt from turning evil, and I'm going to do that with, or without the help of the three of you, the Charmed Ones" telling the truth to no end on that front

"Why do you care so much ?" asks Paige eying him suspiciously

"You want to know why I care so much. I'll fucking tell you all why I care so much" looking at all three of the Charmed Ones in turn, oldest to youngest "Because my mom gets killed, my aunts get killed, my father decides that now is a good fucking time to retreat into oblivion, my granddad dies of a demon attack, and oh did I forget to mention the last remaining person I care about dies not but a month ago" referring to Bianca, deciding its best to stick closely to the truth as possible, also not referring to any of his cousins just in case "So yes I do care, I care a lot" says Chris ending his speech on a final but clear statement "And if I can't save him from turning evil, have no doubts I will kill him" Chris orbs away leaving the Charmed Ones to digest what he has just told them, also having made a potential enemies of the Charmed Ones, & without even giving them the new profound lead.

* * *

Spin, Spin, Spin...

Chris sits alone at the bar. The lights are turned on low. He spreads the stack of tarot cards down on the counter & picks a single card out from it. He flips it over the _'Judgment'_ card. Chris looks at the card & sighs heavily. Someone turns the club lights on in P3. Chris turns & sees Dennis walking into the club defiantly not who Chris expected to see this early, Chris asks Dennis "Dennis. What are you doing here ?"

Dennis gives Chris an oddball look then says "I, uh, work here, remember ?" Dennis reaches for a bar stool & removes it from the table setting it down

Chris responds by saying "No, I know. I mean, what are you doing here so early ?"

Dennis moves over to the bar & takes a stool down off the bar counter. He flips it upright setting it down on the ground, then says "Piper called. Wanted me to set up for the band early"


	4. Spin, Spin, Spin

Secrets Kept

Spin, Spin, Spin

P3 (Main Club Area)...

Chris asks "Piper called ? From where, the doctor's ?"

"I don't know. Maybe" Dennis responds, Chris doesn't say anything, but only sighs. Dennis stops & looks at Chris looking concerned himself asking "Is something wrong ? Is she okay ?"

"Yeah, it's just a regular checkup for the baby. I'm sure everything's fine" Chris says answering Dennis

Dennis pauses, still looking at Chris this time with concern but as if something is on his mind asking Chris "Mind if I ask you what might be considered a personal question ?"

"Sure" says Chris "Shoot"

"You know Piper pretty well, don't you ? I mean, you guys seem pretty close" says Dennis not quite reaching the question he really wants to ask yet

"Yeah, real close" states Chris

Finally just asking "What's the deal with the ex of hers...Leo ? I mean, the dude gets her pregnant, right ? Then, what, just skips town on her ? I mean, what's up with that ?"

Sighing Chris says "It's a really long story"

"Hmm. As far as I'm concerned, she deserves a hell of a lot better" states Dennis for a fact

Chris quietly says & more to himself then Dennis "I couldn't agree with you more" Dennis turns & leaves going back to what he was doing. Chris looks back at the tarot card that was in his hand the _'Judgment' card._

* * *

Underworld Ithid's Lair...

"I was thinking" Chris states

"Oh really ?" asks the Ithid not even bothering from looking up at the very ancient book he is reading "You were thinking ?" the Ithid asks with mock surprise, his lair littered with all sorts of very ancient relics, artifacts, & antiques "And what was the all mighty Whitelighter thinking about ?" asks the Ithid his demon side showing through & through at the moment

Chris angrily glares at the Ithid of whom he would much rather vanquish right now then talk to, but answers the Ithid anyway biting back his anger "I was thinking perhaps its not a demon who turns Wyatt evil, perhaps its a student at Magic School, or even a teacher"

The Ithid only now glances up at Chris only ever so slightly "See. I told you all you had to do was work through the problem. There is always, and I do mean always a solution" his eyes now returning totally back to the book

"The only problem now is who would have the power at Magic School to open a portal to trap Piper and Leo on the Ghostly Plane ?" asks Chris trying to work through the problem by himself not really asking the Ithid even though Chris is in his presence

"Certainly none of the students" responds the Ithid knowing Chris really wasn't asking him "I know all of them and their powers"

"Hold on a minute, how do you know them ?" asks Chris, then asks "How do you know their powers its suppose to be a secret and confidentially magically binding ?"

The Ithid glances up again from his very ancient book sharply this time with annoyance in his eyes, & a do you really truly have to ask look on his face. Only holding it but for a mere second before going back to his book then asking "Do you mind I'm working for someone who is actually paying me ?"

"I am paying you !" Chris angrily says this time not biting back his anger "More then enough. By knowledge of the future"

The Ithid doesn't look up "Yes. True, but only with knowledge and information you deem to have no bearing on the future. You haven't even told me how you have this information and knowledge, nor have you even told me why you want to prevent Wyatt from turning evil" smirking the Ithid continues on "But a deals a deal. And its no bearing upon me if Wyatt turns evil or not, plus I have my own theories on how you have your knowledge, and information"

Chris looks at the Ithid shell shocked thinking _'If he only knew what I did. That this particular Ithid was the Resistance first leader, and that he very much cared about Wyatt turning evil' _further thinking to himself_ 'The Resistance went through one other leader before the rains passed to him both leaders before him meet with merciless ends'_ but saying nothing to the Ithid _'It is why I choose, and how I choose demons their still not to be trusted, but even demons who did not want their freedom token away joined the Resistance. Even a Cole Turner joined the Resistance in his ghostly form which toke a lot of will power for him to do and even with that having immense power far beyond what a ghostly creature should have. I only choose demons who were in the Resistance'_

"Are you still here ?" asks the Ithid, Chris shakes his head having no worries about his thoughts being read the Ithid doesn't have that kind of power, & he never worked with anybody before the Resistance. He orbs away.

* * *

Hospital...

Chris orbs into the elevator of hospital. Glancing at Piper & what is her now very pregnant belly then looking at Paige "Hey" he says to the both of them

Piper & Paige both glare at Chris with clear & resounding mistrust even hate "What do you want ?" Piper finally asks

Chris just easily says with obvious concern "I was just wondering how it went with the doctor ?"

"Well..." says Piper not fully understanding why shes answering a person she clearly hates right now with an almighty royal passion "You'll be happy to know that its a boy, and healthy" Piper turns over the ultrasound picture to Paige retreating to humor so she doesn't just blow Chris up there on the spot Piper points to the tiny baby part "See. There ?"

Paige looks at the photo, scrunching her eyes to see the baby part, & says "I don't see it" knowing what Piper is doing, Chris barely able to just stop himself from snatching the ultrasound picture away from Piper. Both Piper & Paige laughing a little but its a forced sorta laugh.

* * *

Hospital (Parking Garage)...

The elevator bell dings & the doors open. The three of them walk out into the garage Paige says sternly with strain in her voice "Piper answered your question Chris you can go now dude !"

Piper doesn't say another word now choosing to ignore, hoping that the problem will magically disappear like he has a habit of doing. Stopping briefly closing her eyes & counting to ten slowly in her mind _'1...2...3...'_

"Are you alright ?" asks Paige concern evident, grabbing onto her sister & holding her upright just in case

_'7...8...9...'_ still counting in her mind with her eyes closed never making it to the number 10

"Are you okay ? Piper ?" asks Chris reaching for Piper as well now, but steps back from the glare Paige gives him, he turns away from the both of them & right on time. Chris sees a Spider Demon jump down from the ceiling. She lands nearer to Piper, but Chris pushes both Piper & Paige down out of the way "Demons !" shouts Chris, the Spider Demon swings & swipes at Chris hitting his neck with her long black clawed fingernails "Aaah !"

Paige holds out her hand & calls for the fire extinguisher hanging on the nearby wall "Extinguisher !" The Spider Demon turns & sees Paige orb the fire extinguisher. Paige throws the orbs at the demon. The Spider Demon flips over backward, the fire extinguisher orbs fly past her missing her. The demon lands back on her feet.

Piper turns & sees her. The Spider Demon turns & looks directly at Piper. Piper waves her hands to blast the demon. The Spider Demon shrinks, morphing into a black widow spider & rapidly climbs up the wall to safety. The three of them watch as the spider slips easily into the vents. Paige acting on instinct alone walks over to check on Chris, but Chris waves her off motioning towards Piper, holding onto his neck hiding the wound.

Leaning down helping Piper up asking her "Are you alright ? Are you okay ?"

"Yeah" Piper flusters "Only my ego is hurt" brushing herself off, thinking to herself _'Chris just saved her, her unborn baby, & her younger sister'_ but his threat lingering in her mind on Wyatt makes her push that away

Paige now turning towards Chris asking "Are you alright ?"

Still holding his neck, his neck stinging him like a bitch with pain to no end responds by saying "Yeah, I'll be fine" orbing away

* * *

Back At The Ithids Lair (Underworld)...

"What have you done ?" asks the Ithid, the Ithid very pissed off

"What do you mean what have I done ?" asks Chris his skin darker then it was holding onto his extremely itchy neck

"You. You. You have brought a possible threat to my lair. And thus a possible threat to me !" states the Ithid standing up eying Chris with absolute hate

Chris sees the look in the Ithids eyes "Look I need help, your the only one I trust enough to go to right now. And not only that I'm used to those kind of eyes looking at me like that so knock it the fuck off !"

'"LEAVE NOW !" demands the Ithid, Chris reluctantly orbs away "Bringing a threat to my lair a Spider Demon no less" the Ithid spits a yellowish splat onto the floor & curses her very name

* * *

The Manor (Family Meeting)...

"I've tried calling for Chris" says Phoebe

"When does he ever answer ?" asks Paige not really expecting an answer

"I can sense his injured badly" says Phoebe

"How can you tell ?" asks Piper

"Oh how the hell should I know" responds Phoebe "How the hell do we actually know anything about Chris he keeps us in the dark about everything, and when I say everything I mean every little thing"

"I've been thinking" Piper states to her two younger sisters "If he really is hurt, and I mean mortally hurt maybe we should just let him die" shrugging her shoulders; feeling a twinge of guilt over saying something like that. Not just because shes a Charmed One, but another thing she can't quite place somewhere in the back of her mind trying to tell her something what it is she can't tell however.

Phoebe sits down to the left of Piper, & Paige sits down to the right of Piper both giving her a soft hug "Oh Piper honey" Phoebe says rubbing her older sisters shoulder gently "We're not murderers, and if we did that it would basically be murder. Besides in the words of a witch we used to know..." tears run down Phoebes eyes as she says the quote "We're no angels, but we're not murderers either"

Tear well in Pipers eyes at the memory Paige hugging Piper tightly yet gently at the same time "Besides honey he hasn't tried anything yet, and if he does try to do something we'll vanquish him like he was a demon" shrugging her own shoulders "Plus he won't succeed"

"I know" states Piper quietly thinking to herself _'I just get a feeling he'll try something evil'_ the baby kicks in her stomach as if in agreement to Pipers thought

"I got an idea" states Paige asking "How about we put something on him so we can track him ?"

"That's a great idea" says Phoebe smiling at Paige "Like a tracking crystal"

"Exactly Pheebs" says Paige, Phoebe nodding her head

"He'll know" states Piper for a fact "He knows our moves"

"Then we'll just have to do it in away he won't know" responds Phoebe, Phoebe turns to Paige looking at her "Have you checked the Book of Shadows yet for the demon who attacked Piper ?"

"Yes" responds Paige "Actually, I did. It's the Spider Demon, an evil creature that emerges from its hidden lair every 100 years to capture and feed off the most powerful magical being it can detect. In this case, that would be you" looking at Piper

Right at that moment Chris orbs, looking like hell with an evil glare in his eyes. Raising both of his arms, all three sisters stand up. Piper looks at Paige asking "She wouldn't happen to be poisonous would she ?" referring to the Spider Demon

Grimly Paige answers "Yes"

"Ut-Oh" says Phoebe

"Ah. Chris your eyes are dilated" Piper says to Chris a little concern for him yet again not knowing why

"Are they ?" asks Chris, Chris throws a stream of webbing at both Piper & Paige. Shooting out the webbing rapidly pinning first Phoebe against the wall, then pinning Paige against the banister. Now looking at Piper evilly, Piper shouts "Leo !" instinctively

Chris shoots a string of webbing at Piper mouth thus silencing her, then shooting vasts amounts of webbing at her totally encasing her in webs. Chris walks up to her encased body touching the webbing orbing away with Piper. Both Phoebe & Paige begin to shout "Leo, Leo, Leo !" blueish white orbs descend down as Leo appear before the two pinned sisters

Leo looks at both of them "Spider Demon ?"

Paige glares at him, well Phoebe raises her brows in frustration Phoebe speaks first asking "What can you do for us ?"

* * *

Spider Demons Cave...

Chris places Piper's cocoon on the nearby wall. The Spider Demon walks up to him & says "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me"

"Thanks to you for showing me how. Now what ?" asks Chris

"You've been ever so helpful, but if you don't mind, I prefer to dine alone !" says the Spider Demon, she puts her hand flat on his chest & pushes him away. The Spider Demon wraps her hands around the cocoon, one on each side of Piper. She sinks her long, sharp nails into the cocoon through the webbing & starts to suck out the magical power from Piper inside. The cocoon glows & eerie white, her hands glow yellow to showing the power transferring from Piper to her.

Behind her, Chris clutches his stomach in pain "Ohhh" The Spider Demon continues to feast completely oblivious to Chris as he falls to his knees in deep pain

"So divine" says the Spider Demon

Chris falls to his side on the ground. The drainage to the baby having its effects on him as well, groaning Chris says "Ohhh. What's happening ?"

"I gather you weren't counting on this. It's not just her magic I'm feeding on" says the Spider Demon in response, she stops feeding for the moment & looks down at Chris sneering when she says this "It's her baby's, too. Yours"

Chris gathers the last of his remaining strength his Spider Demon side now totally taking over "I can't allow you to do that !" using his own webbing he encases the Spider Demon in webs smiling "Well, well, well" thinking to himself _'Well well looks like you taught me a little bit too well'_ then thinking laughing silently _'The hunter becomes the prey'_ now feeding upon the Spider Demon sucking her life force into him not enjoying the meal it having no subsense. The Spider Demon turns into a skeleton corpse right before Chris's eyes, having sucked all of her life force out. Chris looks at the cocoon of his mother & degenerates the webbing around her, she falls to the floor weakened.

Just then Leo orbs in with Phoebe & Paige, Piper barely stands up looking at her sisters. Chris leers at them, now totally demon. Raising his arms Chris shoots his webbing at Leo encasing him now in webbing, but leaving his face untouched. Paige & Phoebe run to Piper grabbing her, the Charmed Ones orb away.

* * *

The Manor (Two Hours Later)...

Piper asks Paige "Got the potion ?"

"Check" responds Paige

Piper asks Phoebe turning to her "Got the tracking crystal"

Phoebe answers "Check"

"But can he still be saved ?" asks Paige to both of her older sisters

"Well" reluctantly responds Piper "He should be able to"

Then Phoebe says "Yeah, I mean he hasn't actually killed any humans yet"

Grabbing onto each others hands Paige orbs them to the Spider Demons cave which is now Chris's cave. Chris turns to look at the Charmed Ones laying down on a stone slab, Leo hanging from a wall. Chris jumps up standing with cat like reflexes, his eyes glazed over & dilated. Piper freezes Chris.

Phoebe walks up to Chris placing the tracking crystal on his skin the crystal changes color to match his own skin color staying in place when she removes her hand. Paige tosses the potion at Chris's chest, hitting him. He defreezes returning to normal in seconds "Um...Whats going on here ?" Chris asks having no memory of the last couple of hours, the webbing disappears around Leo

"Apparently..." responds Piper "Your back to normal. Congratulations"

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, & Leo when they can go on to explain to Chris what has transpired. Chris orbs away at the end of the explanation. Leo looks at Piper & says "So...Your pregnant ?"

* * *

The Ithid...

Ithid "So, you turned out fine despite my unholy desires for you to just simply die"

"It seems like you just don't have any luck" responds Chris

"No not at all" the Ithid says disappointed gloomily; repeating the same thing but differently "No none at all"


	5. The Ithid

Secrets Kept

The Ithid

The Ithid's Lair...

"Well you can't always get what you want..." responds Chris inviting himself to a sit, knowing that the invitation would never come via la means of the Ithid the very old chair that creaked when he sat in it, also taking the fact that the Ithid wanted him to die in good stride

"Don't you dare finish that statement !" states the Ithid cutting in knowing where Chris was going & heading him off at the pass, then actually for once agreeing with Chris "No. No you can't always get what you want"

"The only thing I don't understand, nor get is his suppose to be a paragon of good" Chris said leaning back in the very old looking chair trying to make himself comfortable, but no matter how he twists or turns he just can't find a decent way to sit in this chair. Picking up what appears to be a small strange looking demonic mechanical device off of the Ithids desk "How can good be evil ?"

"Don't touch that. You have no Idea what it does !" with that the small strange demonic mechanical device starts glowing an eerie light green color like it was sick, Chris immediately puts the device down before it gets the chance to do whatever it does the Ithid states for a fact now sitting down himself "Of course good can be evil, just like evil can be good on rare occasions"

"I never thought of it like that before" states Chris thinking to himself _'Well there was Bianca my love, Drake, Kyra was sorta good in her own way, hell even Cole Turner for a quick minute was good, but in general evil is just evil, those four are quite the rarity for evil'_

"Think of it this way" now sitting down himself looking totally comfortable, where upon Chris is looking totally uncomfortable. Going on to explain as if he the Ithid were the teacher & Chris the student "Imagine a world where the smallest infringement was meet with amputation for the smallest of crimes like not saying _'Thank you'_ or at worst with death"

Getting a deep concentration look on his face Chris says "I never pictured it like that"

The Ithid goes on even further "Or even in ancient Babylonian times where thieves were amputated for stealing food when all they were was hungry" thinking to himself _'Those were the good old days you could be evil and claim to be good'_

"I get your point already. Okay !" says Chris a little annoyed at the Ithid for treating him like a child even though by comparison Chris would be a child

"Of course you get my point" states the Ithid clearly gloating over Chris. Just then the Charmed Ones choosing that very moment of time to orb in hiding behind a large demon machine not knowing what it would be used for, or why demons would even have a machine, not to mention how a demon machine would even be powered.

"The only question that remains is how would I go about killing him. His far to powerful for me to kill" the Charmed Ones jumping to their own conclusions on who Chris is actually referring to

"Think about give it some time it will come" responds the Ithid with a sneer, that goes unnoticed by the Charmed Ones as all three think to themselves _'A demon being nice to a Whitelighter'_

Chris stands up, catching the sneer but choosing ignore it just this once "Well I guess I have lots more research to do if I'm to succeed" states Chris about to orb away

"My Payment before you take your leave master Chris !" Chris knowing that the Ithid is mocking him, but the Charmed Ones taking it in a different light thinking to themselves _'Chris holds sway over the Ithid ?'_

"Oh fine then" responds Chris "In ten years a demon will come seeking knowledge don't give it" deliberately being vague cracking an inwardly smile _'Plus it will piss the Ithid off to no end with the vagueness of it'_ further thinking to himself _'And it shouldn't affect the future to much I mean after all it is really very vague'_ orbing away now in a swirl of blue & white balls to his home away from home

The Ithid thinking to himself leaning back in his chair _'DAMNABLE WHITELIGHTERS !'_ picking up a scroll to read through for a demon that hired him for his services, saying out loud for the sisters to hear "Now to ponder this new knowledge" his eyes quickly scanning over the scroll, the language on the scroll being even far older then the written language of the Birds. Allowing himself one more thought before diving head long into what he was hired to do by the demon _'Chris's dependency upon me is really starting to get annoying'_

The Charmed Ones orb away themselves now having seen & heard all that they think they have needed to see & hear having no true idea of the ramifications of it. Only knowing the small part of the conversation they have seen & heard, & their own misplaced thoughts on what just happened.

* * *

P3 (Backroom)...

Chris sitting down on his make shift bed reading through a second rate demon book that he had bought at an underworld market. The reading getting him nowhere closer to figuring out how to kill the Elder. Looking at the other books lined against the other wall thinking to himself _'How ? How ? Chris How ?'_ He stops reading the second rate demon book giving himself a small break having been reading for three hours now looking through all of the books he has, nothing helping him, & nothing but nothing comparing to the Book of Shadows when it comes to that sort of information.

Further thinking to himself in his self doubt _'I mean I just simply do not have that sort of power to kill an Elder especially an Elder that powerful'_ going deeper into despair _'Nor would any of the demons I could contact'_ just then as if in that moment his Muse was smiling upon him for inspiration _'But the Charmed Ones do...'_ laughing at himself now _'Chris your only giving yourself more questions instead of answers' _now asking himself deep in his thoughts_ 'How do I get the Charmed Ones to kill an Elder ?'_

Actually speaking out now loud "I mean I guess I could come clean, and be like _'Hey Piper I'm your son from the future, Phoebe Paige your my aunts'_" trying it out for size only laughing it off in the end becuase that would bring on only new complications he didn't want, wouldn't handle, couldn't deal with, & not to mention what would be the biggest one of the four future consquences. A shrewd plan formulating in his mind Chris can't help but smiling wickedly, yet again thinking to himself _'I must really be crazy depending upon the Ithid as much as I have. But I think my plan will work best with him involved. Not only that but talking to myself this much gees Chris'_ he chuckles at what appears to him to be his own craziness as he orbs away to the Ithid for what he hopes will be the final time, not wanting to give the Ithid any more then what he has already has on future information & events. He himself running out of vague ones to even give. And with one final thought in mind as he orbs _'Lets hope I can come up with one final vague one, because this is going to cost me big'_

* * *

Mean While (The Manor, The Attic)...

"Pronounced: Ith-id" states Phoebe beginning to read, being the one voted to read, reading the page on Ithid's out loud for her sisters to hear, Piper sitting down on the couch, & Paige looking out of the attics window "It says here that Ithid's buy, sell, and trade information, knowledge, & facts as if it were money valuing it even more then powers"

"That makes sense as to why Chris was talking to the Ithid then" Paige states shrugging her shoulders, turning around to look a Phoebe

Piper raises her right eyebrow smirking "They value knowledge more then powers...Now...That just makes Ithid's very weird as in odd strange demons"

Phoebe goes on continuing to read "Ithid's work for anyone that offers them knowledge they don't already have. Working as sages, instructors, & teachers to the highest bidders of knowledge"

"Now that sounds like a demon" Paige says referring to working for the highest bidder part

Ignoring Paige's comment Phoebe goes on "Ithid's have very short life spans for demons only living to be about 20 years old, being that the Elders, other demons, Whitelighters, Darklighters, Witches, Warlocks, and other Powers That Be do not like how well Ithid's do what they do in gathering knowledge"

"That figures" states Piper sitting up now "Considering the Elders are the most secretive creatures on knowledge we know about"

"Yeah" Paige says agreeing with Piper "Their even worse with knowledge then Chris is"

Scanning the page from the Book of Shadows with her eyes "But their is on Ithid who has managed to stay alive for more then three thousand years by learning from past Ithid's mistakes, remaining purely neutral to all sides, and never giving out who he has done dealings with"

"I'm guessing that's the Ithid we are up against" states Paige flatly, now having walked a little from where she was at, looking over Phoebes right shoulder reading the page herself out loud "He calls himself: Requiro Scientia"

"Get to the vanquishing part !" says Piper having heard enough about Ithid's "Already !"

"Yadda. Yadda. Yadda" says Phoebe rushing along now

"Blah. Blah. Blah" states Paige following suit

"Here it is" says Phoebe profoundly "To vanquish an Ithid one only has to have the will to do so"

"That settles that" Piper responds standing up only now

* * *

Requiro Scientia Lair (Ithid's Lair, Back At)...

Requiro Scientia writing with quill & ink refusing to use a pen. Having already translated the scroll, & is now just transcribing it. Chris orbs in at that moment of time "Back so soon ?" asks Requiro Scientia only glancing up ever so slightly still scratching away with the quill

"I think I know how to kill the Elder" says Chris "And I've got a plan"

"You mean Gideon" responds the Ithid, Chris looking at the Ithid a level or two below shell shocked never having told the Ithid who the Elder was "Oh. Come on now there's only one Elder in charge of Magic School. Give me some credit"

Nodding his head grudgingly "I'll need your help" Chris says out right, Requiro Scientia actually puts down his quill, glancing up at Chris, Chris having the demons full utmost attention, if Chris didn't know any better he would swear at that exact moment of time there was power/abilities signs rolling through the Ithids head or in this case knowledge signs rolling through his head "I need to get the Charmed Ones to kill Gideon for me, but they won't just kill an Elder on my say so"

"Tell them the truth" responds the Ithid as if it should be just that simple for Chris

"I can't" responds Chris getting side tracked off of his plan "It might fuck up the future in even worse dire ways. Besides that they wouldn't believe me right now they sorta hate my fucking guts at the moment"

"Do I have to do everything for you ?" asks Requiro Scientia a little more then agitated "Gees man trick them, manipulate them, use strategy, plan a head, use coercion, use some of your wits of which I'm sure you have !" taking a deep breath then Requiro Scientia continues "And the list could indeed go on"

Getting back on point "But that's why I need you" Chris says adding more then slightly annoyed "And would have said that if you had given me the chance before your little rant"

"How so ?" asks Requiro Scientia, for once not catching on to where Chris is going

"They would never in a million years believe me at this point" responds Chris grinning "But they would believe you if you presented it to them in the right way"

Requiro Scientia raises what would be an eyebrow for him the idea intriguing him more then Chris knows, he would probably do this on the house sort of speak just to match wits with the quote unquote great Charmed Ones, but he would never let Chris know he'd do this for free thinking himself _'Why not just let Chris jump to his own conclusions on what I'll want and take as payment'_

Chris taking a seat sitting down directly opposite of the Ithid looking Requiro Scientia directly in the eyes about to say more on the plan, but never getting the chance to, in a flurry of blue & white orbs the Charmed Ones orb in holding hands, Piper holding Paige's left hand, & Phoebe holding Paige's right. Chris quickly ducks behind the chair he was sitting before they could even see him. Piper lets go of Paige's hand freezing Requiro Scientia, then waves her hand unfreezing only his head.

"I thought you were going to blow him up" states Paige

Looking at her younger sister oddly asking "No why would I do that ? He has answers we need them" Paige nods her head in agreement

"The Charmed Ones I presume" states Requiro Scientia rather dully

"You got that right" Paige says stepping to the left side of Piper, & Phoebe stepping to the right both of them slightly two paces behind Piper "Buddy !"

"And you'd best start talking if you know whats good for you" states Phoebe firmly

"What best I start talking about ?" asks Requiro Scientia rolling his eyes

Piper says "About what you, and Chris are up" Chris thinks to himself_ 'Oh shit. I shouldn't have figured they'd figure out away to track me !'_

Requiro Scientia looks shocked, but not about them knowing about him & Chris just shocked in surprise as if to ask _'What are three crazy women talking'_ through facial expression alone then says "I'm sorry but I honestly..." pausing for affect then asking "Did you say Chris right ?" at which all three sisters glare at Requiro Scientia, arms folded over their chests, nodding their heads in unison finishing "I honestly have no idea who this Chris is" Chris being glad & grateful about the Ithid's acting skills, but knowing the sisters his mom & aunts won't buy it not even for a little second

Piper flicks her wrists blowing up his left hand "Don't play dumb with us !" Piper says threateningly

Paige steps slightly forward "We've seen you, and Chris talking"

"Not to mention heard you, and Chris talking" states Phoebe step slightly forward herself

Requiro Sceintia starts laughing despite the pain his in, & even because of the pain his in grimacing "Look. I've known many Chris's through out my many years" states the Ithid malice deep within his eyes "So I'm afraid your going to have to be more specific" thinking to himself _'If I get out of this alive that Whitelighter from hell will owe me of so very greatly'_

Piper blows up his right hand "I'm in no mood !" now blowing up his right foot, stating "This can be slow and painful !"

"Or nice and easy" responds Phoebe

"Its your choose. Buddy" Paige says all three of them having yet another moment as if they plan this shit out, or are able to read each others mind, Chris not knowing, but worried about how much more the Ithid can take before he talks, moving silently to a better hiding position

He laugh even more now, having always been slightly a masochist "It's been fun ladies" anger clearly resounding in his voice "But as I have said..." never finishing his statement, Piper blows up his left foot, he yowls in agonizingly immense pain

Paige leans in whispering into Pipers ear so the Ithid won't hear, as if he could hear through his yowls asking "Don't you think your talking this a little too far ?"

"We are not tortures" Phoebe doing the same as Paige except for being on the other side of Piper

Piper shrugs her shoulders standing her ground "Wwwhat ?" Piper asks both of them, stating flatly "He has answers. We need them" even Chris is a little more then surprised to see to which the extreme his Mom is taking this

"We are not evil ! And what..." Paige says stomping her foot

Phoebe finishing for Paige sternly "You are doing Piper, can be considered extremely evil !"

Breaking a little Piper nods her head thinking to herself _'True. But I just want to know what Chris has planned for my son'_ asking both of her sisters "So how do we fix this ?"

"We fix this by giving him an option" responds Paige "Either he tells us what we want to know, or we vanquish his pathetic ass strait up"

Piper catching on "And if he tells us then we do a spell so he can have his hands, and feet back"

All three sisters in unison, nodding their heads "Agreed !" all three look back up at the Ithid "This is how it is Requiro" says Piper not using his full name

"Either you tell us and get to have your limbs back" states Phoebe

"Or we vanquish your sorry ass !" Paige proclaims

"This is your last chance" Piper says clearly

Composing himself before responding thinking to himself even through his pain _'This. This is the great Charmed Ones. They know nothing of pride, honor, respect, even self-respect, loyalty. This is who I wanted to match wits with only moments ago. Their nothing more then over rated barbarians at the gate'_ having composed himself fully now, Chris having moved silently enough sneaking now looking the Ithid directly in the eyes, both Chris & Requiro Sceintia know fully his not going to make it out of this without getting vanquished through the shared look in both of their eyes, speaking at last "Begone to the Wasteland with all three of you !" spitting at them with disgust upon his face

"You first mister" Piper says, blowing him up fully vanquishing him, the Ithids last thought before dieing _'DAMNABLE WHITELIGHTERS, DAMNABLE WITCHES !'_

"Let's go Piper" says Paige, & with that the Charmed Ones orb away, leaving Chris by himself looking at the spot where the Ithid was sitting. Shaking his head sadly for what has transpired, suddenly feeling weak, & sick to his stomach, he shakes his head passing it off. Orbing away himself now.

* * *

The Manor (The Attic)...

"Chris !" Piper yells

"Chris !" Phoebe shouts trying her hand

"Chris !" Paige screams louder then Piper, & Phoebe

"His not responding" Phoebe states

"Have you tried the tracking crystal ?" asks Piper

"Yes" responds Paige "Its not working" thinking to herself _'Its as if his off the radar or something'_ saying out loud for her two older sisters to hear "I don't get it. We planned it perfectly, we executed it perfectly..." pausing taking a deep breath trying to calm herself asking "What went wrong ?"

"When it comes to Chris" says Piper, then asking with no mirth "What is there to get ?"

* * *

P3 (Backroom)...

Crashing onto his make shift bed suddenly feeling the need for sleep after his long hard day, but knowing no sleep will come his thoughts way to many & varying. Thinking to himself asking _'Was it a spell is that how they tracked me ?'_ further thinking _'And the Ithid him dying before his time means very big trouble'_ his thoughts & mind going on & on. Every once in awhile he feels his eyes about to close for some much needed sleep, but then another thought hits him to keep him awake. Frantic with worry he keeps replaying some key moments in his head about when, where, & how already knowing the who, & why. His stomach pains him even worse then before, but Chris only passes it off to what has transpired, & hunger pains.

Hearing a knocking at his door expecting its one of the Charmed Ones to tell him his kicked out of the club now. Chris stands up going to the door, opening it up getting a really confused look on his face when he sees who it is trying to ask "What are you doi..." but before he can even finish asking his question, he crumbles to the floor, blacking out

* * *

Cosmic Void...

"Chris wake up !" someone says to what seems far away to Chris "Chris wake up !" Chris hears it as even further away "Chris wake up !" not hearing the strange voice at all now that seemed to be vaguely familiar to him. Dreams & sleep over taking the pure blackness that has prevailed.


	6. Reflections & Revelations

Secrets Kept

Reflections & Revelations

"Chris wake up !" someone says to what seems far away to Chris "Chris wake up !" Chris hears it as even further away "Chris wake up !" not hearing the strange voice at all now that seemed to be vaguely familiar to him. Dreams & sleep over taking the pure blackness that has prevailed. Chris letting what dreams may come, come over taking his senses in no particular order completely random, but all significant, flash to the Manor dining room;

_Chris orbs in, leaning against the door way frame, none of the Charmed Ones have seen, or heard him yet_

_"Which brings me to a problem" says Phoebe "Sense we're all here. At the ally way when I had asked how did he return to existence he said he'd explain later, he hasn't"_

_"Of course he hasn't" responds Piper "That's because he specializes in lies, and deception which is why the ban is still on, and going strong"_

_"But there's more to it then just that I could have sworn I got a flash of memory, but it was too short for me to grab onto anything" says Phoebe, Chris thinking to himself 'How could Phoebe get any flash of any memory, I wished for it to get erased, there shouldn't be no trace of it left'_

_"You think Chris messed with your memory somehow ?" asks Paige, Phoebe just simply nods her head_

_"Ahh hum" comes from the door way all three sisters turn to find Chris leaning against the door way having no idea how much he might have heard, Chris stands up strait "Sorry to interrupt, but I got a new lead best so far" all three sisters glaring at him, Chris just simply states this "I don't care if you don't trust me, I don't care if you don't like, I don't care if you don't respect me, as a matter of fact I don't even care if hate me" Chris says lying through his teeth to them out right on the last part "All I came here to the past to do is to stop Wyatt from turning evil, and I'm going to do that with, or without the help of the three of you, the Charmed Ones" telling the truth to no end on that front_

_"Why do you care so much ?" asks Paige eying him suspiciously_

_"You want to know why I care so much. I'll fucking tell you all why I care so much" looking at all three of the Charmed Ones in turn, oldest to youngest "Because my mom gets killed, my aunts get killed, my father decides that now is a good fucking time to retreat into oblivion, my granddad dies of a demon attack, and oh did I forget to mention the last remaining person I care about dies not but a month ago" referring to Bianca, deciding its best to stick closely to the truth as possible, also not referring to any of his cousins just in case "So yes I do care, I care a lot" says Chris ending his speech on a final but clear statement "And if I can't save him from turning evil, have no doubts I will kill him" Chris orbs away leaving the Charmed Ones to digest what he has just told them, also having made a potential enemies of the Charmed Ones, & without even giving them the new profound lead._

_Thinking to himself in his dream state 'Oh the tangled web we do weave' referring to his outburst that probably doomed him with the Charmed Ones. The dream changes shifting to the attic, the three sisters close in on Chris as Leo stands to the side watching, Chris says "Listen to me. What are you doing ?"_

_All three glaring with razor blades for eyes "The pheromones wore off..." says Phoebe_

_"Right after they took my son !" states Piper_

_"You don't seriously believe this is my fault, do you ?" Chris says defending himself_

_Paige responds "Oh, right. So it's just a big coincidence we all fell under Mr. Right's spell ?"_

_"And then suddenly we all want to bind Wyatt's powers ?" proclaims Phoebe_

_"You see, Chris, what they really want is for you..." says David/Mr. Right not being able to finish_

_Paige completes the sentence for David/Mr. Right "For you to leave"_

_More then slightly startled David/Mr. Right says "I knew that"_

_Chris still defending himself now trying to get Leo on his side "This is crazy. Leo, tell them"_

_"Tell them what ? I'm wondering the same thing myself" responds Leo_

_"Ok. So what if I did ? I was only trying to protect Wyatt" not giving up on defending himself_

_Piper exclaims "By tricking us ?"_

_"I had to" responds Chris_

_Phoebe asks "Why ?"_

_Chris shrugs his shoulders thinking to himself 'I was going to tell them sooner or later the real reason why I came back to the past, but I was hoping it would be under far better circumstances for me, and in more of my favor instead of theirs, not to mention wanted them to trust me a whole lot more then what they do at this moment' Chris responds "Because the only reason I came here is to keep Wyatt from turning evil"_

_Raising an eyebrow Leo asks "Turning evil ?"_

_"Don't you mean stopping evil from hurting him ?" asks Paige_

_Chris takes a long sigh before answering "I didn't think you'd help me if you knew the truth. I knew you wouldn't. The evil from the future I came back to stop isn't a demon. It's Wyatt"_

_Piper states flat out "You're lying !"_

_"No, I'm not. He's gonna grow up and terrorize people with his powers, take over...kill, even" responds Chris at which Piper looks away from him_

_Leo asks Chris "Why should we believe you after all the lies ?"_

_"Because you have to" responds Chris_

_"No, Chris. We don't, actually" responds Piper now looking back at Chris_

_"Fine. Then, don't. Either way, we need to save Wyatt now, and I'm the one who knows how to do it" Chris says_

_Piper asks "Oh, really ? How ?"_

_Chris responds "The Order. They used their powers to turn him, to reverse his morality. See, he thinks bad is good now and good is bad. That's why his shield repelled you"_

_"So ?" asks Leo not catching on_

_"So Wyatt brings his shield up around me. He thinks I'm a threat" Chris states_

_"Yeah, so do I" proclaims Piper_

_"Listen to me. They reversed his sense of morality. That means his shield will protect him from you but not from me. Please, I'm the only one who can save him. Let me help" reply's Chris_

_Piper doing all the talking now "Chris, we don't need your help. I will get my son back and when I do, I don't want to see you anymore. You are here by banished from the manor"_

_Chris looks at everyone, then says "I'm sorry" orbing out, & away from the Charmed Ones & Leo. The dream shifts on him again changing to the spider demons cave, Chris defreezes returning to normal in mere seconds "Um...Whats going on here ?" Chris asks having no memory of the last couple of hours, the webbing disappears around Leo_

_"Apparently..." responds Piper "Your back to normal. Congratulations"_

_Piper, Phoebe, Paige, & Leo when they can go on to explain to Chris what has transpired. Chris orbs away at the end of the explanation. Leo looks at Piper & says "So...Your pregnant ?"_

_"I'm going kill you two !" Piper proclaims looking at both Phoebe & Paige for telling Leo shes pregnant. Chris having heard that as he orbed away. Chris thinking to himself in his dream state 'This must have been where they did the spell, or placed whatever they did on me' the dream changes on him yet again. Chris facing an evil Wyatt down in the attic "You won't succeeds !" says Chris firmly & with conviction "I won't allow you to !"_

_Wyatt responds with sarcasm ushering from his voice "You will not have a choose dear little brother !"_

_"Yes I will have a choose !" proclaims Chris nearly shouting "And I will stop you one way, or another even if I have to kill you to do so, that I swear !" Chris remembering the very first time he vowed to kill Wyatt if he couldn't stop him, Chris now orbs away, but before he fully orbs away he hears his brother say "You can-not kill me !" Wyatt not even bothering to pursue his younger brother_

* * *

Cosmic Void...

Cole Turner leaning over Chris slapping hard across the face "Chris you need to wake up now !" Chris thinks to himself _'Why would somebody be slapping me in my dreams'_ Cole Turner slaps Chris hard across the face again "Chris wake the hell up !" Chris rubs his cheek, only now starting to open his eyes "Chris wake up !"

Knowing whats going to happen next before the third hard slap can come Chris opens his eyes looking at Cole "What the hell Cole ?" asks Chris, to which Cole only looks towards the door, Chris follows his gaze looking at a confused Clarence standing in his door way, & his body five feet from where he is.

"Sorry but it was the only way I know how to help you" Responds Cole, Chris's body disappears vanishing, leaving only his soul behind


	7. Calling Mr C Turner

Secrets Kept

Calling Mr. C. Turner

Cole reaches out his hand helping Chris stand up, Chris turns around looking a Clarence who is still looking at where Chris's body would have been had it not disappeared. Chris gives Cole a quintessential look voicing his thought more accurately then before "What the fuck Cole ?"

Cole Turner looks Chris in the eyes "Well..." letting that hang in the air ominously for a few seconds before answering "Pretty much the Charmed Ones proper fucked you with their self-righteous can do no wrong attitude"

Chris looks glumly at Cole "I know they killed the Ithid, I was there" rubbing his red & sore cheek from Cole's slapping him across the face hard, asking Cole "Did you have to slap so hard ?" in answer Cole shrugs his shoulders as if to say _'That's the only way I know how'_ Cole only nods his head without speaking

"Which means I took the place of the second resistance leader" states Chris

"Uh-huh" says Cole "But after you dead..." Cole says rather sadly "The resistance dead"

"How do you know that ?" asks Chris it being a statement & a question "I don't even know that !"

"Cosmic Void and all" states Cole responding to Chris "I'm neither here nor there"

"But your standing right here talking to me right now" states Chris getting confused

"Yeah about that" Cole says slowly "Your only going to hurt your head trying to understand"

Chris shrugs his shoulders following in his aunts, & moms footsteps on understanding the whole time continuum thing "So I guess you stopped him from taking me ?" Chris asks rhetorically stating the obvious

Cole only so much shrugs his shoulders thinking to himself asking _'Did he pretty much expect anything different from what amounts to a self made god'_ wanting to say that but biting back his wit, Cole instead says "You only have pretty much two options the way I see it"

"Go back to the future" Chris states finishing Coles options before he says them, pointing at Clarence "Where either him, or his elk will be waiting for me" Clarence choosing that moment of time to turn around walking away vanishing in a brilliant pure white light "Or go back to the past to warn myself"

"And in that lies dangers within itself" Cole says adding "But yeah those would be your only two real options"

"I think I'll choose option number two" Chris says, then stating "I'm not ready to die yet"

"That's my boy" Beams Cole proudly

Chris thinking it odd how Cole phrased that, but not mentioning anything "Only question left is how am I going to get to the past ?" asks Chris

"Easy" states Cole as if time travel is the easiest thing on the planet to do

"How is time travel easy ?" asks Chris

"I'll just send you to the past" responds Cole looking grim for a fraction of a second

"But what ?" Chris sensing that a but was coming on; a mighty big but

Chris being right Cole finishes what he was going to say "But I can't guaranty quality"

"That's a mighty big but Cole" responds Chris mocking Cole a little "I thought you know, you were almost godly"

"Hey now" Cole says defending himself letting the mock slide just this once, also thinking to himself _'This is no time to be mocking me Chris'_ continuing now what he was going to say "Even gods have chinks in their armor" Cole stiffens sensing a presence coming, he waves his left hand making Chris all but vanish from sight, sound, & mind

"COLE !" at the sound of his name coming behind him he turns around looking at Odin, Cole grins. Odin shivers "You wouldn't happen to know the where a bout's of a certain disappearing Whitelighter would you ?" he asks suspecting Cole has something to do with Chris's disappearance

"Now why would you think that ?" asks Cole slyly

"Because you like to meddle in affairs that aren't yours to meddle in" states Odin angrily "Plus this place" Odin says looking around him with distaste & disgust "Is the last place we sensed him at"

At that Cole busts up laughing, still laughing he says "Look who is talking"

"This is no laughing matter" says the Elder sending waves of electricity from the palm of his hand at Cole, Cole stands his ground tall & firm raising both of his owns hands at the Elder deflecting the electricity coming at him, rebounding it back at the Elder, The Elder dodges his own electricity looking more then slightly miffed.

"Have you heard of the story Kain and Abul ?" asks Cole going along way around to a point

"Yes I have heard of the mortals idea of a single god" responds the Elder out of annoyance, & scoffing at it

Bypassing Chris altogether Cole goes on "God comes down from the heavens and asks Kain _'Where art thou brother ?'_" the Elder taps his foot "Kain responds back by asking _'Am I my brothers keeper ?'_"

"Get on with it" Odin demands of Cole

"Well apparently God thought so because quote me if I'm wrong but it goes something in along the lines of this for punishment" the Elder now knows what Coles point is bearing to but allows Cole to continue anyway "_'You shall never again till the land you so loved, or you will walk forever on the earth, and when the earth ends you shall wait outside of the gates of heaven for all eternity'_" both of them knowing that's not exactly how the fable goes but neither minding "And Kain is like _'But God you have forsaken me others will come to try to kill me'_"

Odin showing outright his impatience with Cole "God mills this over and responds by saying _'He who shall seek to do you harm shall receive that seven fold upon themselves'_" in finishing the fable, but not being done totally yet Cole asks the Elder "Is it any wonder why some mortals think of Kain to be the first vampire ?" both Elder & demon knowing the answer

The metaphor serving a dual purposes both of which are clear as day to the Elder "Your point being ?" asks Odin knowing what Coles point is, only asking out of instinct & pure unblocked anger

"When you the Elders sentenced me here you turned me into Kain" says Cole stepping towards Odin raising his arms on high "I am master of my domain. You and the other Elders couldn't kill me, you couldn't banish me to the Wasteland, but you could bind me to the Halliwells, you could make me their ferryman for all eternity, you could trap me here for that purpose, but as such here I am and whom ever does upon me in my domain one of which I rule with absolute impunity now shall receive that back upon themselves sevenfold" at that the electricity shots out of the ground right under Odin's feet several times stronger that what it was Odin sprawls to his knees immobilized, but not dead

"You !" Cole Turner says his voice echoing through out the void with an evil glint in his eyes "The other Elders, the Council, the Avatars, the Whitelighters, the Darklighters, the Witches, the Warlocks, the Demons, the Nymphs, the Guardians, the Gnomes, the Pixies, the Dwarfs, the Cleaners, the Muses, the Cupids, the Giants, the Ogres, the Titans, the Angel of death, hell even the ANGEL OF DESTINY BECAUSE DESTINY CANNOT TOUCH ME NO MORE and whatever other Powers That Be !" Cole says having listed all he could think of off the top of his head, knowing that the list could go on even further

"Can have your little war of good versus evil over the Earth, the Heavens, the Underworld, the Wasteland, and other planes of existences, but make no mistake I rule here, and if that war spills into my domain I shall interfere where and how I desire, and if any of you fucks decide to fuck with me anymore then you already have I shall lay waste all of existence starting here, and believe me when I say I have already contemplated on ways of how to do it. I also have the means to do it" Odin even in his immobilized state seeing the true depths of the half-demons insanity when he isn't playing nice & normal

Cole fades away leaving the Elder on his own until he recovers, fading to the Halliwell manor. Cole raises & waves his right arm where upon Chris reappears "What just happened ?" asks Chris looking around noticing his no longer where he was at, but in the manor

"Oh that was just an Elder having came to investigate where you disappeared to" Cole says answering Chris, also not mentioning which Elder on account of Chris's neuroticism kicking in "You don't have much time"

"But there's one other problem even if I go back to the past I'd be a ghost, a spirit, a wandering soul" Chris goes on without Cole even having to say anything "Of course that means I'll be able to haunt anywhere, and possess anybody I want"

Cole grins asking Chris "So you ready ?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be" responds Chris "But I still don't like the fact that you can't guaranty quality"

Grinning even wider he responds by saying "As your mom has said _'Sometimes heroes just have to be heroes'_" then Cole says stating "All right" holding something Chris can't see in his trench coat pocket "All you have to do is think of someone you love dearly, and a event you have a clear connection with that person. And I'll do the rest"

Chris thinks to himself asking in his minds eye _'How would Cole know any my mom's sayings ?'_ he then closes his eyes thinking & concentrating on the day his mom died memories flooding his brain flash;

_Finally reaching the kitchen time seems to slow for Chris as he sees his mother laying in a pool of her own blood between the sink counter & the island counter. Sliding on his knees besides his mother crying wildly he begins frantically yelling "Leo ! Leo ! Leo !" but no Leo comes_

_Chris flips over his moms body where he finds her to be still breathing with small degree shallow "Peanut..." Piper weakly says, her eyes fluttering open as if in a daze_

_By now Chris's hands are covered in his moms blood, & so is his knees speaking fastly "Mom...Don't say anything" sobbing_

_"I love you my Peanut" Piper says even weaker Chris has to lean in even more just to hear thinking to himself 'If he could only heal' but knowing that's not one of his powers yet, maybe never_

_"Leo !" Chris tries yelling for him again now yelling for anyone as Piper pasts away right before his very eyes "Wyatt ! Paige ! Phoebe !" but no one comes, no one hears his cries_

Cole Turner pulls out Cupid's ring as Chris is caught up in his memory of his mom, & that tragic day. Putting Cupid's ring on. holding it up in front of Chris, the ring flashes brightly sending Chris through time, & space.

* * *

The Manor (Lost In Time & Space)...

Still caught up in his memory Chris doesn't realize the change yet flash forward;

_Paige orbs in just now with her whole family seeing Chris crying & Pipers lifeless form. Running next to Chris Paige holds & hugs him tightly silently sobbing herself at the sight, Paige whispers between sobs "Oh, you poor baby"_

Chris opens his eyes only after the memory has played its self out, he finds himself standing in the main hallway of the manor, Piper walks in through the front door seeing a strange man standing the hallway "Who the hell are you !" Piper waves her hands to try to freeze him, but he just doesn't freeze

* * *

Author's Note: Both of Chris's memories during the last part of this chapter is part of my Unchained Melody story. Also because this does need to have to be explained to be fair to my readers via la means of an Author's Note when Cole says "But you could bind me to the Halliwells, you could make me their ferryman for all eternity" (Not full quote) that is also a reference to my story Unchained Melody & explained in that story fully. And furthermore both Secrets Kept & Unchained Melody do connect as well as at some point of time when prudent be intertwined. On A last that is if you haven 't stopped reading annoyed at me I would like to thank my readers a lot, & as always I do extremely appreciate you, even though it may not always seem like it !


	8. Out Smarted By The Whitelighter

Secrets Kept

Out Smarted By The Whitelighter...

Chris groans inwardly wondering exactly how far back did Cole Turner sent him, sighing he tries to answer his past mom, but before he can even explain both Prue & Phoebe come through the door all three sisters looking at Chris, Chris yells in his head looking up skyward _'Cole you sent me back to when Prue is still alive !'_

Piper looks at Prue & Phoebe "I don't know who he is but its not freezing"

"That's because I'm a ghost" Chris choosing to go with his witch side this time than saying "And ghosts cannot freeze just like good witches cannot freeze" seeing the look in Prues, Pipers, & Phoebes eyes he answers before they have a chance to ask him anything "And I'm a witch, so in other words right at the moment; I am a good witch and a ghost double whammy for no freezing" going on with some sorrow in his voice knowing that with this current set of Charmed Ones they'll be fair more willing to help, because they won't be so concentrated on their own personal lives "But..." shrugging his shoulders letting it hang

"Oh great..." Piper says rolling her eyes "Another ghost"

"And a witch" adds Prue dryly

"But what ?" asks Phoebe on edge about a foot behind Prue

"I'm an innocent" having already decided to take the innocent route as well with them "And I'm in great need of your help"

"Of course you are" says Prue stepping in front of Piper "And what may I ask is your name ?"

"Chris..." responds Chris promptly "Chris Perry"

Leo orbs in a swirl of blue & white orbs smiling at Piper "I see your..." stopping mid sentence looking around finally realizing that there is a new face asking "Who is he ?" looking at Chris

"I'm Chris" states Chris repeating his name for Leo "Chris Perry"

"And his a witch" states Phoebe, Phoebe thinks to herself _'What a hotty'_

"And his a Ghost" responds Piper

"And what exactly happened to you ?" asks Prue eying Chris

Phoebe eying him like a dish to be eaten adding asking on top of what Prue just asked "Um excuse me, but how exactly are we suppose to help you ?"

"I need to get my body back" responds Chris noticing how young Phoebe is eying him like a piece of meat, & almost gagging on the thought of his own aunt hitting on him, or even for that matter looking at him like that

"I thought you said you were a ghost, how are we suppose to get your body back if your a ghost ?" asks Prue

"Well..." says Chris shrugging his shoulders wondering how his going to explain, winging this part "I'm not exactly dead yet..." Chris adds more to himself then them "...At least"

"Yet ?" asks Piper "How is that even possible ?"

"Well I was battling a demon, and my soul got separated from my body in the process" explains Chris lying out right but figuring its his best option for cooperation

"So..." says Phoebe asking "What demon were you fighting ?" getting down to business trying to save an innocent especially one she considers hot, & sexy as him

"That's the problem I don't exactly know" proclaims Chris, thinking to himself _'Oh great I'm in trouble shes single'_ referring to his aunt continuing to eye him like a piece of meat

Piper proclaims "Hold up you were fighting a demon, and you don't even know who you were fighting"

"Yeah well..." Chris says shrugging his shoulders deeping himself deeper in the lies sarcastically responding "He surprised attacked me so I didn't exactly get the chance to ask him what type of demon he was" adding on to that a bit of truth "Not all witch's have the benefit of your Book of Shadows"

Leo speaks up "His right you know" speaking to all three sisters "Other witch's well they do have there own Book of Shadows theirs is not quite as advanced as yours"

"This sounds too far fetched..." states Prue "Even for us"

"Yeah well its too far fetched for me to, but here I am" proclaims Chris, then asking "So will you three help me, or not ?"

Leo walks up to Piper kissing her on the lips as they lean into each other lovingly Leo pulls away only slightly asking "So how was your trip ?"

"Hello..." Chris says interrupting "...Company still here. Question as yet to be answered"

Piper glares at Chris, & Leo hears ringing in his ears being summoned by the Elders "I got to go anyway" he states orbing away, & Pipers eyes now turn to daggers "Happy now ?" asks Piper looking at Chris, getting on his moms bad side earlier this time around

"No !" states Chris "Not until I get my body back. So can we please concentrate here people !" he would clap his hands togather if only he could to really get their attention

Phoebe states "No can do right now"

"What ?" asks Chris alittle shell shocked; baffled more like it

"We've got to unpack from our trip" responds Prue

"Which was great" says Phoebe, Chris now just looking out of the front door of the manor which still hasn't been closed noticing several bags of luggage

"We needed it" says Piper adding "The trip to Hay-on-Wye England well not magically free"

"Not to mention the love spell you accidentally cast" Prue states

"I solved that problem before we left" says Piper defending herself, & than continuing with what she was going to say "Was a good vacation that we needed"

"That we all needed" adds Prue, then Prue giggles ignoring Chris for now "Not to mention the medieval hunk Phoebe found"

Phoebe turns shades red & pink "Yeah to bad we had to send him back to his own time"

"Your talking about Merlin's son ?" asks Chris before he can stop himself, recieving a look from all three Charmed Ones, thinking to himself _'And what a fucking slip up'_

* * *

Future, Current (As It Can Be That Is)...

"Where is Chris ?" asks Piper

"How did he disappear this time ?" asks Phoebe

"Who knows" responds Paige answering both questions

"I want to find out where he is" states Piper

"I can come up with a spell" responds Phoebe thinking fast, grabs both of her sisters hands saying "Chant after me; Show us hast, take us to his place, so that we may be taught about his thoughts"

Now all three chant in unison, & simultaneously "Show us hast, take us to his place, so that we may be taught about his thoughts" it all goes black for them, & they all pass out falling onto the attics floor thump.

* * *

Past (Prue, Piper, And Phoebe's Time)...

Chris, & Phoebe in the attic; Phoebe volunteered to look through the Book of Shadows for Chris for the added benefit of some alone time with him asking "So what exactly am I looking for again ?" only after all three Charmed Ones unpacked, & doing a lot of side stepping & dodging after his slip up trying to figure out away from his fuck up

Chris shrugs his shoulders thinking to himself _'How the hell am I suppose to know'_

"Is something wrong ?" asks younger Phoebe

Chris answers younger Phoebe "No nothing is wrong. And I honestly don't know what your suppose to be looking for sorry I can't really remember any features to the demon"

"Probably the shock of being nearly killed"

"Probably" says Chris; Chris almost busts up laughing, but stifles it down to only a giggle

Younger Phoebe looks up from reading the Book of Shadows asking "Whats so funny ?" giving Chris an odd look

"I'm sorry" says Chris apologizing "It must be an adverse side affect from the demon attack" Young Phoebe closes the Book of Shadows "I'm sorry Chris I can't find anything" leaning in close to Chris as if he was solid asking him "How about when we get your body back we go out on a date ?"

Chris takes three steps back shuddering at the thought of going out on a date with his aunt, & fights to not vomit if he could very well vomit at this moment of time which would be impossible, but if he could he probably would anyway "No. No thank you Phoebe I already got a girlfriend" he hastily responds

Chris walks over to the Book of Shadows where upon the book flies open pages fluttering as if wind were moving them, but the attic window is closed & as well as the attics door being closed stopping on a page. Chris looks down, & reads Lady Luck thinking to himself _'That could work'_ taking a step, or two back away from the book as if surprised from what just happened asking younger Phoebe "What did it just do ?"

Younger Phoebe stands up walking towards the Book of Shadows looking over both pages answering Chris "Don't worry our book sometimes does that when we need help" Younger Phoebe reads from both pages out loud "Lady Luck a divine being that has been around for as long as humans have been around giving out luck at her whim, and much like fate, and destiny does not favor any for very long, even with those that worship here as a Goddess" Younger Phoebe gets a confused look on her face asking "Who would worship Lady Luck as a Goddess ?" asking the question before having read further

* * *

Whats Happening In Chris's Head (Meanwhile)...

Before he can even answer younger Phoebe he hears in his head Pipers voice asking _'How the hell are you suppose to know what ?'_ Chris looks around surprised shaking his head

Chris hears in his head _'Is that me ?'_ sounding like Phoebes voice in his head asking

Chris thinks to himself _'Alright what did you three do ?'_

In response he hears Paige's voice _'We wanted to see what hell you were up to'_

_'And apparently'_ adds Piper _'It's a good thing we did'_

Now thinking to himself _'Let me guess you three casted a spell to hear my thoughts, and to take you to where I was, and this is the consequences there of'_

Piper, Phoebe, & Paige look at each other, than Piper says _'Pretty good guess'_

_'Hold up'_ says Phoebes voice inside Chris's head _'If we meet you in our past why don't we remember'_ getting a headache from trying to figure out how time travel works, it all being really confusing at times

Chris thinks so the three future Charmed Ones can hear _'That must mean I did a memory dust whammy on the younger of you three, and here I was worried about my slip up. But I've never been good with memory dust so that makes me happy'_ he added for his own benefit

_'Oh great'_ says Piper sarcastically _'Now his using memory dust on us'_

_'what slip up ?'_ asks Phoebe

_'Nothing you three need to worry about'_ He responds knowing for once his in complete, & utter control of the situation at hand. Never before having the upper hand on his mom or aunts past, present, or future.

_'I just want to know how we get out of his head'_ exclaims Paige

_'Well...'_ thinks Chris being that he is half-Whitelighter so he is able to make these sorts of judgement calls _'My guess is you won't be able to get out of my head as you put Paige until you three have learned your lesson about what had put you here in the first place' _than adding_ 'Mind you three thats just my guess'_

_'Oh great now we're in our neurotics Whitelighters head'_ proclaims Paige annoyed at how magic works sometimes for the good guys

_'Can you see us ?'_ asks Phoebe honestly curious

_'No...'_ Chris answers _'I can't'_

_'What was that ?'_ asks Phoebe _'I'm not repulsive'_ picking up on Chris's reaction to her younger self come on

_'I'm just not interested'_ Chris thinks, Chris walks over to the Book of Shadows where upon the book flies open pages fluttering as if wind were moving them, but the attic window is closed & as well as the attics door stopping on a page. Chris looks down, & reads Lady Luck thinking to himself _'That could work'_

_'Why did the Book of Shadows do that for him ?'_ Piper asks

_'Yeah why did it do that for you ?'_ asks Paige

Phoebe adds asking _'And why have I never seen those two pages before now I've been all over the Book of Shadows ?'_

Piper asks _'And what could work ?'_

Chris takes the time to explain in his head _'Thanks to you three, and your we can do no wrong attitude you killed me a head of my time, by vanquishing the Ithid'_ figuring it doesn't matter what he tells them he'll just put the memory dust whammy on the younger Charmed Ones so the future Charmed Ones won't remember _'So in order to try to escape death I had to try to do the unexpected, but it won't work for long especially considering you three are here inside of my head, because the Powers that Be will know where you are'_

Paige nods her head as if Chris could even see her, but her sisters can see her, & says _'Yeah they do like to keep tabs on us'_

Chris continues on his tangent _'So now I have got to move quickly before they discover me via la means of you three. And in order to do that I might have to try Lady Luck'_ Chris keeps going, because rather they like it or not their going to have to listen to him for once _'The only problem with that is much like the Angel of Death; Lady Luck is strictly neutral to all sides, and never favors anybody, or anything for very long'_ not letting the Charmed Ones even get a word in _'Plus the only creatures who actually pays homage to Lady Luck is the Leprechauns'_

_'Hold up !'_ says Phoebe asking _'Your actually telling us Lady Luck is real ?'_

Piper getting annoyed says _'You still haven't answered mine, and Paiges question'_

_'Yeah of course'_ states Chris than asking ignoring his mom _'Why wouldn't she be real ?'_ adding asking _'Havn't you three learned yet that almost everything has a connection with magic somehow, someway, in some form, or another ?'_ adding in amusement _'Of course you three were not meant to meet Lady Luck until much much later, but somethings just can't be helped'_ thinking better of the situation _'You three won't actually be meeting her I will'_ almost laughing at the turn of events

_'So thats why I have never seen those pages before in the Book of Shadows'_ says Phoebe answering her own question _'Because we were never meant to meet her this early'_

Chris shrugs his shoulders saying _'Thats the geest'_

_'Oh you'_ says Piper in Chris's head _'I'm going to possess you'_ Piper steps into Chris's body, & tries to take control, but as she does so she gets violently repelled back getting sent flying several feet for her efforts _'What the hell was that ?'_ she asks

_'Sorry'_ Chris says sarcastically _'One of the fringe benefits to being a ghost, ghosts cannot I repeat cannot be possessed they can only be the possessor'_

_'What the hell about my question ?'_ asks Paige

Chris shrugs his shoulders weighing his options _'Well I guess I should tell you, because theres no way I'm going to be able to keep my thoughts private from you three I'm Pipers son'_ adding before anything else can come out of their mouths _'And no I won't go into anymore detail than that. And yes I'm being honest. And no once I get this situation straiten all out you three won't remember a thing thats a promise, and you three will go back to hating my guts. Why ? Because thats just how its got to be'_

* * *

The Manors Attic (Chris & Younger Phoebe)...

Phoebe continues to read out loud from the Book of Shadows asking herself "Leprechauns ?"

"Yeah..." Chris says trying to hold several conversations at once "Their a magical race that dull out luck it doesn't matter good, or evil they just dull out luck" shrugging his shoulders

"Wouldn't that make them evil then" asks Phoebe

"No..." answers Chris "Because luck is neither good or evil it just is. Just like how Lady Luck just is" Chris getting a headache from the constant bombardment of the future Charmed Ones being in his head, asking younger Phoebe "Does it say how to summon Lady Luck ?" not even knowing how it is possible for him to get a headache considering he is a ghost for all intensive purposes

"Yeah it does" answers Phoebe reading the second page on the very bottom now out loud "Five duck feathers, five four leaf glovers, five green candles lit representing greed in a half circle, one rabbits foot, one coin that has landed on its side yet to be decided, and finally two black dice landing naturally on snake eyes" Phoebe nods her head "That makes sense considering all of those things would have something to do with luck, and we are summoning Lady Luck"

* * *

Whats Happening In Chris's Head (Meanwhile)...

_'Hold up you expect us to believe your my son ?'_ asks Piper in Chris's head practically yelling at the top of her lungs it being a good thing younger Phoebe can't hear her, but bad that Chris can

Chris looks nonchalant about the whole situation responding to his mom _'I don't really care if you three believe me or not its the truth'_

Paige, & Phoebe taking a closer look at Chris now examining him accutely; Paige says _'Take look sis his is your son'_

_'Why didn't we see it before ?'_ asks Phoebe, Piper doing what Paige said now slow donning shock descending upon her face. Phoebe empathy power telling her Chris isn't lieing but for once speaking actual truth

Chris answers Phoebe _'To put it quite simply...You didn't want to see it before, so your mind had put it a side'_ Chris goes on to explain _'Sorta like how anyones and anybody's mind can only see what they can handle. Its why magic can co-exists in the regular world, because mortals just simply block it out when its not on a massive obvious scale hence why the Cleaners only ever have to interfere every now and then'_

_'You mean the baby growing inside of me is you ?'_ asks Piper it being a rhetorical question, Chris only nods his head _'You cannot, I repeat cannot drop this major ass bomb shell on us then say your going to make us forget, and hate you again'_

_'Actually'_ responds Chris getting a massive assive headache at this point _'I can, and I will, and I shall'_

All three Charmed Ones at once _'No you can't !'_

Chris rubs his temples trying to get his taxed brain calm _'The proof is you three you see'_ he says smirking despite his ever growing headache _'You three don't remember meeting me, thus your younger selfs won't remember meeting me, thus you won't remember meeting me, or even for that matter remember whatever I tell' _then asking his aunts, & mom_ 'See the loop there ? So as I said before I can, and I will, and I shall'_

_'Oh no you won't mister'_ exclaims Paige

_'Christopher Perry Halliwell !'_ states Piper using his full name her maternal instinct on over drive, she then proclaims _'We'll just use the Power of Three'_

_'See...'_ Phoebe states _'We know we're not so far in the past to where we can't use our powers, or the Power of Three'_

Chris laughs inside of his head so that the younger Phoebe won't catch on _'True you can use your powers, you can use your witch powers, but you can't use the Power of Three, and thus even though your powers are still effective they won't be able to effect me'_

_'What makes you say that'_ asks Piper

_'Its the perfect catch twenty-two'_ responds Chris smirking widely for once having the upper hand on his past mom, & aunts his headache all but gone now with this realization _'See...'_ he explains _'If you take, and use the Power of Three of which I'm sure you can do then you'll be leaving your pasts selfs as in Prue, You...'_ Pointing to his mom _'...You...'_ pointing to Phoebe _'...All, but defenseless'_ leaving his aunts, & mom steaming, but not out of the game yet.

And if Chris only know what was to come, & what was going to happen in all due time & its place he would have never felt all too confident in his logical leaps, & bounds...


	9. Summoning Lady Luck

Secrets Kept

Summoning Lady Luck

"Yeah it does" answers Phoebe reading the second page on the very bottom now out loud "Five duck feathers, five four leaf glovers, five green candles lit representing greed in a half circle, one rabbits foot, one coin that has landed on its side yet to be decided, and finally two black dice landing naturally on snake eyes" Phoebe nods her head "That makes sense considering all of those things would have something to do with luck, and we are summoning Lady Luck"

Chris says to younger Phoebe "Those things shouldn't be to hard to get"

"No pun intended, but the hardest one to get as luck would have it I've already gotten" Phoebe says as they both bust laughing, at the inadvertent pun

Chris asks Phoebe "Is there a summoning spell ?"

"No" Phoebe answers "Actually surprisingly enough all it says is that we need all of those items, and the five duck feathers, five four leaf glovers, and the one rabbits foot will be consumed for the spell upon the rolling of the snake eyes naturally but of course"

* * *

An Hour Later (The Attic Having Collected All Of The Item Necessary For The Summoning)...

(Not to mention many headaches later for Chris from the future Charmed Ones still inside of his head)

Phoebe having placed the five green candles equally apart from each other, having lit each one by one. Placing the five duck feathers, the five four leaf glovers, & the one rabbits foot in exactly the center between the furthest two green candles. Placing the coin that never landed on one side or the other when she was faced with the choice to either lie or tell the truth when they first faced off with Barbus the Demon of Fear mid way between the center candle of the five, & the other lucky items. Phoebe never having known why she kept the coin until now that is.

Phoebe held the black dice that she hopes will land naturally on snakes eyes to set the whole summoning into motion, Chris ghostly visage turns to look at Phoebe asking in doubt, but should know better by now "Do you think it will work ?"

"I have no idea until we try it" responds Phoebe shrugging her shoulders "But I do know it shouldn't require the Power of Three considering it didn't mention that"

"Alright..." Chris says "Let's roll the dice, and see what happens"

Phoebe shakes the black dice in her left hand as per the instructions for the summoning, letting them loose they go flying both of the black dice land one second after the other as they roll going end over end time slows to a crawl. The five green candles flames shoot up rising well above six feet. At that very instant the five duck feathers, the five four leaf glovers, & the rabbits foot disappear vanish into the multi-verse. The black dice suddenly stop in mid roll one in the process of a bounce the other perfectly balanced in the air perpendicular.

Appearing before both Phoebe, & Chris Lady Luck none other herself at her right side a Leprechaun. Warped in a ladies toga with what appears to be literally gold silk as the clothe; Lady Luck smiling a knowing smile at Chris as if she knows why shes been summoned. The Leprechaun says "Well...Wat ar'in yee waitin fo ?" at which time Lady Luck gives the Leprechaun a shrewd, but kind look "Oh..." says the Leprechaun slightly disappointed in himself bowing his head some what disgracefully "where ar'in my manners my name is Ingus Maclad" says Ingus stepping aside raising both of his hands towards Lady luck "An present'in to ya'll Lady Luck" and with that Ingus does a flourishing deep bow; Lady Luck nods her head at Ingus, & Ingus gratefully beams with pure joy at Lady Luck

"Now..." says Ingus turning his full attention to both Phoebe & Chris "Wat izz't yee be'in desir'in ?" asks Ingus; the younger Phoebe finally has time to take full stock at what is going on around her, & before she or even for that matter Chris can even answer Ingus both of them hear behind them "Wow..." Paige says for Lady Luck being a strikingly beautiful woman "...Thats Lady Luck" younger Phoebe turns around to see who said that seeing before her an older version of Piper, a strange woman, & an older version of herself. Younger Phoebe faints dead away.

"Well.." says Ingus "That'in was unexpected" the only one of the six still standing that appears to be laughing over the out come is Lady Luck of whom no sound what so ever is issueing from her mouth, Ingus turns to look at Lady Luck as if he can hear her "Ha..." he says "I'm gla somebody thiks this'in is'a funny" still cracking a grin Lady Luck only shrugs her shoulders at Ingus words

"Wait a second..." says Phoebe

"...You can see us..." exclaims Piper

"...You can hear us" proclaims Paige, grinning she says "I love when we're all on the same page"

"Of cours'in we can" states Ingus tapping his cain on the attics wood floor; he rushes in a flash to Piper "Ho'ya think'in ya dealin wit missy ?" he asks Piper, & in another flash his standing right next to Paige "Amateurs..." he says to Paige "...Ha !" & yet another flash & with a blink of an eye his right next to Lady Luck again "Don't'en yee be unsul'en us"

Chris bows before Lady Luck figuring it never hurts to kiss some ass, at this Ingus says "Fin'la somm'an respect" at this Lady Luck only rolls her eyes. All Leprechauns feeling it is their duty, honor, & privilege to make sure Lady Luck receives all that is due to her. All Leprechauns meet once a year in a grand council to vote who will serve as a voice for Lady Luck this year they voted for Ingus Maclad the only other times the grand council meet is in dire circumstances.

"Hold up" says Paige "We deserve some respect to we've helped Leprechauns"

In a flash Ingus is standing in front of Paige glaring up at Paige he says "Ya fo a problem we Leprechauns shoulda tok'en car'in of on our own" Ingus says with pride in his voice "We Leprechauns have came to be way before the Charmed Ones came to be, an way before even the Warren, or Halliwell line came be, we shoulda tok'en car'in of it on our own as we have always done" at this Ingus taps his cain onto Paige foot, & in a flash is back by Lady Lucks side. Lady Luck shakes her head at Ingus, but allows him to continue.

Paige bits her tongue with rage, as Ingus continues to speak "It seems to me thats yee threes problem"

"And whats that ?" asks Phoebe indignant

"Yee've gott'in on high horses, yee've taken for granted wat has been givin to yee all for yee's quest for normal lives when ther ain't'en no such thing as normal magical or other wise" looking at Piper "Wan'on a baby when yee baby will arrive win al due time an place" looking at Phoebe "And want'on to walk on yees own path when yee fates an destines intertwine unescapeablly so" looking at Paige, now glaring at all three Charmed Ones "Yee be follow'in the letter of the law, but yee not be follow'in the spirit always thinkin wit your mind of late instead of yee's hearts"

Chris almost cracks up laughing from the verbal smack down the Charmed Ones just got by a Leprechaun no less, but before he can Ingus turns his head glaring at Chris now "An don't'in yee be think'in that I've forgotin about yee be'in act'in like its the ends of the world everyda, an the world isn't going nowhere anytim soon" Ingus Maclad shakes his head as if in _'Tisk, tisk, tisk' _Ingus looks up at Lady Luck "Al four of yee better be gla its not up ta me"

"But Lady Luck seem'ta hav tak'en a li'kin to yee four for watever reason I don'in know why" Ingus tosses Chris two red dice with green dots for numbers "Remember laddy seven come eleven winners, snakes eyes an boxcars losers, an once'in yee start roll'in no stopp'in until winn'in or los'in" now tossing Piper, Phoebe, & Paige in order golden metallic coins that would shine even in absolute darkness "For the Power of Three a Power of Three remember lassies tails are losers an the end of the game, an heads ar winners" speaking to Chris, Piper, Phoebe, & Paige all together now with dire warning in his tone & voice "Al yee's remember the greater the risk the greater the out come, or the greater the down fall"

Having said all he needed, or wanted to say Lady Luck, & Ingus Maclad vanish into thin air time returns to normal all of a sudden, the flames of the five green candles die down, & the wax melted totally completely gone as if more time has passed then what actually has, the black nice roll to the far end of the attic knocking against the wall naturally landed on snakes eyes as they were suppose to do.


	10. Apology

Author's Note:

To you dear constant reader I humbly apologize for taking so long with the chapters I really, & sincerely do. First off let just say that NO I haven't given up on the story at all period you can be reassured of that. Second I will be holding true to the reasoning, & premise of the story which is Secrets Kept you have no I repeat to worries there dear constant reader; I just merely thought it prudent to invite the Charmed Ones (Chris's mom, & aunts) along for the ride; plus being the sadistic fuck I am; I figured it would give Chris the chance to one up his moms & aunts which I personally think doesn't happen very often. Third I have an idea in mind, & I know the general direction I want to go in but to put it quite simply I just don't know how to get there which just sucks major ass. Fifth I apology yet again & dearly hope that I still have readers.

P.S.

Before I put up the new chapter (Whenever I can decide how I want to get to where I'm going with the story) this will be deleted because I personally don't know about you dear constant reader, but I hate it when Authors don't delete their bullshit chapter, & this would be one of them in the coming future, but not now.

I thank for you patience, & may you all carry on, carry on, carry on...


End file.
